


Sing Me to Sleep

by JackBarakitty



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Srar era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBarakitty/pseuds/JackBarakitty
Summary: Declan can't sleep so Pete pitches an idea.





	Sing Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: Lullabies - All Time Low

"Pete, he won't sleep." Patrick sighed heavily, gripping at his hair gently and sitting on the bed beside his husband.

"Honey... he's a baby. He'll sleep, I promise. Saint didn't for a little, you remember." Pete reminded, kissing Patrick's shoulder. They hadn't meant to adopt a baby around the same time they had a surrogate ready to pop, but Saint needed a home and they had one. Pete wanted to be able to turn it down but Patrick was compassionate and couldn't just turn down a baby.

"He's just stressing me. Poor thing's little belly is so upset and he's crying all the time because of it, I just want my baby boy happy. Both of my baby boys." Patrick mumbled, pouting a bit. He didn't mind not sleeping — though, he did like his sleep but he loved his kids — but he worried that Declan wasn't sleeping enough.

"Honey, Bronx did it too. He turned out okay, didn't he? He'll be okay, the doctor said to give him some grape water and watch him to make sure he doesn't get too sick." Pete said softly, rubbing Patrick's shoulders, "Have you tried singing to him? It certainly always helps me when my tummy's upset to hear that pretty voice, and to see it come from those pretty lips on that pretty face."

"Pete..." Patrick chuckled, letting Pete massage out the tense muscles of his shoulders. He'd never liked singing at home, the stage fright coming when there was no actual stage. As Pete's hands dipped lower, he sighed, "Pete, this is not the time to be giving sexy back rubs, I'm trying to tend to our newborns."

"It's always time for a sexy back rub." Pete mumbled, kissing the crown of Patrick's head and snaking his arms around his waist, "How about I go check on the little monster and you prepare that beautiful voice of yours?"

Pete didn't give him time to answer, standing and walking into the living room. He ass immediately greeted with gentle whining coming from the bouncer on the floor, the source of which he lifted gently and leaned against his shoulder, "Hey, sweetie. You're lookin' more like your daddy every day, which makes you one lucky baby. Your dad's so beautiful, even though I know you still don't have great eyesight. But you will and you're gonna smile so big when you see him. I'm gonna take you in there now, okay? But you gotta be nice cause I think he's gonna sing to you and that's a really good treat."

Pete did just that, gently nestling Declan in Patrick's arms. He kind of calmed down just from that, but he was still making small whines of discontent. "Oh, daddy knows." Patrick cooed, kissing his little cheek with a light touch, "I'm sorry your belly hurts, baby, daddy would kiss it better if he could."

Declan wiggled in Patrick's arms, sticking his tongue out and dripping spit down his chin that his father promptly wiped away. Patrick chuckled before speaking, kissing his baby's nose, "Are you down for a little singing, baby boy? Maybe some Prince? How about the song I sing your daddy when he's upset?" Declan couldn't fully understand but he made a movement like he was nodding. Pete just watched silently with a smile, taking a secret video as Patrick started.

"It's been thirteen hours and seven days since you took your love away," Patrick mumbled, rubbing Declan's back until he was asleep. That was the only time he tapered off, when the baby on his chest was making tiny snoring noises and lying soundly with his mouth open. He smiled then, kissing his forehead and not moving because he was afraid to wake him.

Patrick sang every night after that, making Declan give his first smile and both his husband and himself sleep more.


End file.
